Power of Ten
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: While on a camping trip with his family, five year old Harry stumbles upon an otherworldly device that grants him the power to transform into different alien life-forms. Along with a wise-cracking alien companion, Harry takes the Wizarding world by storm with his power. Watch as he becomes a hero, or dies trying. Don't own Harry Potter or Ben 10
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

A tired sigh left the small figure as they trekked the steep hill toward the camp ground. Bright emerald green eyes framed by wired glasses blinked back the sleep, a hand coming up to cover the yawn that escaped them.

Having spent the entire day hiding from their cousin, they really weren't in the mood to deal with the drama about to unfold once they arrived. "Boy!" Speak of the devil.

"Hurry and get your arse in that tent of yours, we don't want to see you for the rest of the night." 'Fine by me, didn't want to see you either.' "Yes, uncle Vernon." The boy scrambled into the small tent before his uncle could hit him. Safe for the moment he settled down on the thin sleeping mat and covered up with his rag-like blanket.

The booming laughter of his family nearly kept him away, but the events prior to this had him exhausted. Tuning them out, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

A ear-shattering boom shook the boy awake, eyes wide in panic as he searched around for an escape. Screams and shouts rang out into the night air as people scrambled around in the dark.

The boy, blind with fear, stumbled far from the campground and deeper into the woods. He tripped and went tumbling down the hill, cutting up his arms, legs and face by the rocks and debris.

Once he landed in a bush and the world stopped spinning, he shakily got up and tried to calm his racing heart. 'What on earth was that?' The boom didn't sound normal, it wasn't a firework nor a gunshot.

Trying to clear his mind the boy failed to realise the hole he was about to fall into. He yelped as he tumbled forward, the hole not as deep as he imagined.

'Ow,' His head hit something metallic, nearly braining him. Using the wall as a crutch he stood up on wobbly feet and blinked at the sight before him.

'What's that?' A medium sized sphere sat right in the middle of the crater, smoking from the sides. The boy cautiously approached the sphere, until a hiss echoed through the air and it rolled open like a millipede. He peeked inside. Resting right in the center, was a glowing green watch.

The boy titled his head, curious of why a watch was there when it suddenly leapt out from the sphere and attached itself onto his arm. The boy yelped as he stumbled back and fell on his rear.

He started to panic again, trying to remove the device from his arm, afraid it might kill him. " _Hey! Quit shaking me so hard!"_ The boy paused mid-swing, searching for the voice.

" _Watcha looking for doofus? I'm right here."_ He frowned. "Where? I don't see you." " _Down here bird for brains."_ The boy did as told. "Are you invisible?" " _No, but I sure wish I was. I'm the watch kid."_

The boy looked doubtful, until the watch on his arm glowed a brilliant green and a voice rang out. " _Now do you see me?"_

 _"_ Y-yeah, I do."

" _Good. You must be pretty shaken up, why don't you sit down and take a breath."_ The boy slid down the wall until his rear touched the floor. The air was silent as the boy waited for the watch to say something.

" _You're really quite for a kid, how old are you?" "_ I'll be six in a month or so." " _Dude, you're far to tiny to be six."_ The boy merely shrugged, used to it. They remained silent again, until he asked a question.

"What are you? You don't seem to be from around here." The watch chuckled. " _I'm not. An alien warlord was tracking my transport vessel in order to get me, when we were sucked into a strange portal that sent us into your solar system."_ The boy blinked as the unfamiliar terms rang through his mind.

The watch sighed. " _I'm a long way from my original destination, which was Galvin Prime, the planet I was created on."_

 _"_ So you're an alien watch?" " _Yes, so it seems."_ "And you came here by accident?" The watch seemed to shake his non-existent head. " _That's impossible, it was probably fate that I ended up with you and not with some evil Warlord hell bent on taking over galaxies."_ The boy nodded, not completely understanding what the advanced tech was telling him, but he didn't want to seem rude to his new friend.

"So, can you come off?"

" _Not without taking your arm completely off, it's better if I stay on."_

 _"_ Don't you have to go somewhere?" " _Nah they don't need me, I've been retired by my creator for a more advanced version of my design. My vessel was a decoy for the Warlord."_ The boy felt sad that his friend was basically thrown away like trash, just like he was.

The watch buzzed as it scouted the area. "This _Earth is way behind in the times." "_ Really?" " _Yeah, back in my galaxy the Earth there is far more advanced. With space travel already established and alien life thriving on the planet. Time travel is also a thing as well."_ The boy was amazed at all the things he was told.

"I'd like to see that!"

" _We could, if we were able to leave this solar system and get back to mine."_ The boy seemed to deflate at that. " _But, with proper skill and lots of practice, I'm sure we can't make a planet jump within a few years. In human times."_

 _"_ Practice for what?" " _On how to wield my power, you think I'm just a watch?"_ The watch laughed at it's host's expression.

" _My function is to turn the wielder into thousands of different species and races of aliens known and unknown through the galaxy." "_ That's so cool." The boy had stars in his eyes as the watch explained what he could do.

" _And that's that surface of what I can do. Any questions?"_

 _"_ Yeah, just one." The boy seemed to shrink back, afraid of being rejected.

" _Yes?" "_ What's your name?- I mean not to be rude-" " _Quite alright kid, I am called the Omnitrix."_

 _"_ That's not a name." " _That is what I am called." "_ Well, my name is Harry. Just harry." " _Well Just Harry, it is a pleasure to be working with you."_

 _"_ uh.."

" _Ugh."_ Harry giggled at the other's annoyance before freezing as he heard yelling in the distance.

"Oh no! My Aunt and Uncle are gonna kill me!"

" _What for?"_

 _"_ For wandering off, They'll probably blame this mess on my 'Freakiness.' and lock me in my cupboard." He seemed to shake in fear.

Omnitrix gave a sort of warm glow, calming him slightly. " _These humans have caused you harm?" "_ Uh, yeah I guess so." Harry didn't hear the edge the others tone took.

" _Brat, here's your first lesson of the day."_

"Huh?" Harry blinked as the dial on the watch sprouted upward. " _Slam the head of the dial with your palm."_ Harry did as he was told.

Instantly a green light filled the area and covered over him. Harry watched as his body began to transform.

His clothes melted away to reveal blue fur, his arms thinned and lengthened with another set sprouting under them. His skull shrank and pulled slightly into a more primate shape.

A long tail spiralled down his spine. A loud screech left him as the transformation completed. "Whoa! What happened? I'm a four armed blue monkey!" " _You are a Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. They can shoot webbing from their tails and stick to any surface."_

 _"_ Cool." Harry stretched his new body out, the added appendages making it a bit harder to move. " _As much as I like watching you fiddle around, we've got people coming."_ Harry deemed it a good idea to try out the so called webbing he had.

Aiming his tail at a nearby tree, he was amazed to see a tendril of thick white webbing shoot out from the appendage and stick to the branch. He gave the stuff a pull and seeing as it hadn't ripped, swung himself out of the crater just as several armed people came brawling in.

The Arachnichimp gave the people a four eyed glare, annoyed that they disrupted his exploration of his new form.

" _Don't start getting pouty, you can explore more later. Right now we need to get out of here."_

 _"_ What about my Aunt and uncle?"

" _They obviously couldn't care less of you, why start to care now?"_ Harry seemed upset, knowing the truth behind the others words.

"I guess you're right." Giving one last look to the clearing, he leapt from the tree and vanished into the dark, never to be seen again on this earth for a few years.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later...

The forests of Asia were home to all kinds of animals, some small while others large.

The only beast that didn't belong was currently bothering a sleeping tiger. " _Uh Harry, I don't think it's wise to bother that feline."_ Omnitrix called as the currently transformed kid poked the tiger again.

The orange furred alien merely rolled back it's black lips, revealing large canines before chomping down on the feline's hind quarters.

A loud yowl echoed through the forests as the tiger woke up and growled at the alien. " _Now you've done it, I knew dogs hated cats but this is insane."_ The young Vulpimancer merely huffed as he readied himself for a fight.

The tiger gave another warning growl which the other echoed before launching at him. Omni cursed as the two collided, claws tearing at flesh and teeth leaving indents.

"V _ulpimancers are incredibly strong Harry it would be wise if you didn't-"_ A loud crunch cut him off as the alien dog crushed the tiger's leg. " _At least you didn't aim for the head."_

The feline yowled and whined in pain before the vulpimancer let it go.

" _Please don't chase after it Harry, tigers are sorta in dangered aren't they?"_ Omni asked just as the watch powered down.

Harry dusted his pants as he watched the tiger limp away.

"Probably, it's not like I have an access to books or anything." " _When did you become to sassy?"_ Ever since their departure from England the two have been traveling all around Europe for the first two months before they were swept away toward Asia by a strong wave while they were transformed into a Piscciss volann.

The locals had screamed in terror as he washed up on their shore and spoke. "It would be nice if I could understand the language here." The six year old sighed as he walked slowly through the forest. Many of the animals paid him no mind as he passed them by, some even called out a greeting.

" _I wish I could help, but my programming only works for translating alien tongue. My creator didn't see the need for a human language feature, he believed my wielder would only speak alien."_ Omni sounded a bit resentful. " _Of course my creator realised his error and the Ultimatrix had the function programmed in it's mainframe."_ Harry could taste the envy in the watch's voice as they exited the trees.

"Don't get all angsty on me Omni, I still need you to map out this area for me." Omni hummed as a virtual map appeared before him. " _This is a map of the country,"_ The map grew smaller before it showed a glowing green dot.

" _This is where we are,"_ Harry red the words written in galvan. "Looks like we're right at the border." He frowned as several red dots appeared. "What the hell?" Omni glowed a bright red before beeping.

" _Several unidentified objects are flying right toward us at rapid speeds. They're not from this world."_ Harry grinned savagely as the watch clicked and popped up. "It's hero time." He slammed his palm down and transformed. " _Jetray!"_ An Aerophibian stood in his place before he leapt up and raced off to meet the attackers head on. " _Please don't do anything that would warrant the locals to shoot us down."_ The alien cackled as he blasted one of the 'UFO's' down with a neuroshock blast from his eyes.

Omni sighed as more drones appeared. ' _This is gonna take awhile.'_

* * *

Harry sighed tiredly as he flew through a snow storm over Russia as a necrofriggian. "How much further do we need to go?" He asked Omni as a powerful gust smacked him in the face. Omni beeped warningly, " _We're fast approaching the location, get ready to land."_

Big Chill breathed a sigh of relief as he furled his wings and dived down.

Once he breached through the clouds the alien looked over the frozen wasteland in awe.

"This place is cool."

" _That was terrible."_ Omni sighed as they landed.

" _Don't transform back just yet, I need to activate the internal heating system."_ The watch beeped softly before a rushing warmth entered the Necrofriggian, causing it to jump.

"Can I change back now?"

" _Yes."_ Harry breathed a relieved sigh as he returned to normal.

Taking another glance at the area around him he waited for Omni to lead him. " _Alright, head foreword for two miles."_ The boy nodded as he pushed through the thick snow toward his destination.

"So, what are we looking for again?" " _I'm not entirely sure, but my scanners picked up radio wave lengths that matched the ones the UFO's had in Asia."_ Omni paused as they finally reached the location. _"Be careful, I don't know if anything is alive down there."_ It warned just as Harry slipped and went tumbling into the hole.

The boy cursed as he banged his head against something hard, hands coming up to clutch at the bruise. "Balls! That hurt like a-" He paused as he took in what he just smashed into. "Whoa, that's one big box." " _It appears to be a Busy Box of some kind."_ Omni commented just as said box began to rumble and shift. "Uh oh."

The smaller box glowed green just before Omni blasted it with.

Harry looked on in awe as the box glowed blue before returning to a more normal state. "So cool."

" _Yeah yeah, just grab the box and let's go before someone unfriendly comes."_ The boy nodded before turning the dial on his watch and pressing down on an alien.

" _A Polar Manzardills, nice choice."_ Arctiguana rolled his eyes before using his sharp claws to drag himself from the hole, the busy box clutched in his mouth.

" _I wonder who would win in a fight, you or a polar bear."_ Omni hummed as the alien leapt into the snow and bolted foreword.

"Should we go find one and test that theory?"

" _Hell yeah."_


End file.
